Because You Still Stumble
by Mirai Kurosaki
Summary: Short one-shot from Conrad's POV disecting his peculiar relationship with Wolfram. Suggested YurixWolfram.


**Because You Still Stumble**

A/N: This was originally posted to the kkmchallange community and won first place for people's choice. So I decided to add it up here since people appear to have liked it.

The challenge was to write a story in first point of view.

I hope you like it.

**-x-X-Conrad's Pov-X-x-**

My smile is accompanied by a chuckle.

Though my godson moans for my assistance, I only offer a sympathetic shrug and a matching smile.

Wolfram latches onto Yuri's arm and shares the accusing glare with me. I manage to keep a collected expression as my young brother insists, "You let him get all touchy with a random stranger?!"

I lift a hand in a weak gesture of defense and I reply, "It wasn't like that at all, Wolfram."

I prepared myself despite my answer. I knew Wolfram well enough to predict his lengthy retort.

Ah…there he goes.

Yosak has once questioned me as to why I even bother defending either His Majesty or myself when Wolfram is involved. I suppose even though I can foresee the inevitable tantrum Wolfram will throw, I continue to reply back with a calm and even smiling face.

It is an attempt to soothe Wolfram but more than anything, it's for my own selfish indulgence. I need to assure myself that there still exists a connection between the two of us. This is how I do it.

I internally laugh at myself as the nostalgic tug on my heart and mind probe me to continue with this trail of thought. Perhaps it's my subconscious' doing since it is the source for the sorrow and longing that occupies my mind.

As I think this, I observe as Wolfram and Yuri continue their lover's quarrel, as Gwendel poetically puts it. My eyes lock onto Wolfram's golden curls and it sends my mind reeling back into the past.

I cannot deny how I miss holding his hand as we did when we were younger. Whenever I had grasped his smaller hand, I had an overwhelming desire to guide and protect him. It's nearly the same sensation that I receive when I'm beside His Majesty now that I am thinking of it.

I know I care for Yuri not because of this familiar sensation but rather fir the individual he is. However, I also am aware that the lustful side of me takes comfort in that similar feeling.

After Wolfram had found out the truth about my heritage, it severed me from ever feeling that way again. He had begun to hate me.

Wolfram's basis for loathing me, I believe, does not carry validity yet I never ever thought negatively about him for it. He would slap my hand away and I would only smile apologetically. When he would sneer in my direction, I would return it with another smile. When he would insult me, I would continue to offer my assistance with a smile.

Smile, smile, smile. That's all I did. That's all I continue to do.

Funny though is that not one was ever fake. Sometimes I had wished they were so that I could have forced myself to accept his rejection of me.

I could not and still can not though. I love him far too much to ever allow that to happen and I even wonder if it's my love that causes the very pain I feel when I long to touch him, to help him, to protect him.

Yes, he is a trained warrior yet…that does not make him any less of my little brother.

I suppose I continue to react the way I do because I'm convinced he will return to my arms one day. I still miss what we once had though. I cannot deny it but I also retain hope.

Yuri has brought my little brother closer to me once more and I could never ask for more. Whether it be Wolfram's pride or my reluctance to bring up the matter though, our relationship will never reflect that of the one we had in our childhood.

Yet somehow I feel better about that than I did before. This, our current situation, is enough for me because I'm now allowed to take a step closer to my younger brother.

Yuri is my godson, my King, and important to me so I will stand with and for him. I'll do what I can to prevent him from falling. Thus, I can no longer can hold your hand, little brother, and prevent you from stumbling or falling.

But I will stand behind you instead.

Since I can no longer walk beside you and hold your hand, you will stumble and you will fall.

But I stand right behind you now, whether or not you realize it...

…Ready to catch you when you do.

**-x-X-End-X-x-**

Thanks very much for reading it and feel free to leave a review on it. I tried to add a slightly different touch on Wolfram and Conrad's relationship but I'm not sure if it came across effectively.

Until the next story,

Mirai Kurosaki


End file.
